


A big ol' Danganronpa Chat fic!

by Basically_Kichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: It was a simulation, Multi, Probably chaos, Sorry i never update im really lazy, Spelling is not in our forte, They no ded, This was a mistake-, Vibing, chat fic, yk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_Kichi/pseuds/Basically_Kichi
Summary: HELLO! This fic will consist of all 3 versions of Danganronpa! This is actually a discord server so if you are intrested, go to the comments and tell me your Discord user and i'll friend you then send you the invite!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Piano, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Im most likely going to regret this later but aight

No first chapter yet because there aren't enough people! Talk to me if you have Discord and you'd like to join!


	2. It's already chaos and we j u s t started smh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of this terror-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, idk if Kokichi x Shuichi is what we're gonna do we're just hyper off of pixie stix k? k. 
> 
> AnimatronicFamily is Chiaki
> 
> Ultimate simp is Kazuichi
> 
> Magijk is Himiko

Junko  
Today at 5:33 PM  
Hello everyone! Here i am, Junko here, to announce the opening of this giant chat! It's like, super big and filled with over 20 people UwU! This can be used seriously. OR USED AS A GIANT JOKE YOU SEE!! So hang out, talk about executions and have fun!

Chiaki  
Today at 5:41 PM  
hmm? A discord chat? Well, discord is know for talking to people while gaming so i guess i can stay.

Junko  
Today at 5:41 PM  
That's the spirit!

Shuici  
Today at 5:43 PM  
It seems there are multiple people who have been subjected to monokuma's terrors here...

Kazuichi  
Today at 5:47 PM  
all right! this is awesome!

Chiaki  
Today at 5:48 PM  
Oh, it seems you're here to Kazuichi. Nice to know im not the only one here from v2.  
I mean-

monokuma  
Today at 5:49 PM  
Don't spill the beans~

Shuici  
Today at 5:50 PM  
H- he's here too?!

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 5:51 PM  
Shuichi, my love!

Shuici  
Today at 5:51 PM  
Oh god-

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 5:51 PM  
No, silly, it's me, Kokichi!

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 5:52 PM  
I wasn't aware there were relationships here, are you two known as, "boyfriends"??

Shuici  
Today at 5:52 PM  
NO!! No, Kokichi is just-  
being himself!

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 5:54 PM  
We are lovers, yes.  
Shuichi just doesn't know it yet~

Shuici  
Today at 5:55 PM  
im-

monokuma  
Today at 5:56 PM  
Ahh~ young love~ it'd be better if you were both dead though!

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 5:56 PM  
As long as we share a grave-

Shuici  
Today at 5:57 PM  
I don't plan on dying anytime soon!

Junko  
Today at 5:57 PM  
WOW! That is like, sooo motivating!

ultimate simp  
Today at 5:57 PM  
what the hell is monokuma doing here?!

monokuma  
Today at 5:58 PM  
i am me

Junko  
Today at 5:58 PM  
he is he

monokuma  
Today at 5:58 PM  
except when i pretend im her!

Hajime Hinata  
Today at 5:59 PM  
this is all really confusing...

Shuici  
Today at 5:59 PM  
I- i suppose it is because she has full conrol over monokuma-

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 5:59 PM  
Shuichi-san, you're just giving me setups for jokes now

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:00 PM  
jokes?

Shuici  
Today at 6:00 PM  
oh no

ruler of darkness  
Today at 6:00 PM  
that is.. concerning

Sonia Nevermind  
Today at 6:01 PM  
Ah, Gundham, you are here!

AnimatronicFamily  
Hello Sonia, nice to see you.

Sonia Nevermind  
Today at 6:01 PM  
And you, as well!

ruler of darkness  
Today at 6:02 PM  
yes, the ruler of the underworld has arrived! quiver before me, mere humans.

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:02 PM  
Why would I quiver? I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!

Magijk  
Today at 6:02 PM  
Woah! A place to talk about my new majic tricks!

Shuici  
Today at 6:02 PM  
oh please don't rhyme-

Kokichi OumT  
Today at 6:03 PM  
Do you like odes, Shuichi-san? I'll flower you in them!  
And then I'll deflower you-

Magijk  
Today at 6:04 PM  
Close them legs, open them bibles

Ibuki Mioda  
Today at 6:04 PM  
But I'm Pagan

Magijk  
Today at 6:04 PM  
u right-

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:04 PM  
And I'm a Scorpio

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:04 PM  
i think you broke him Kokichi

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:04 PM  
That was a lie. I'm Gemini.

Shuici  
Today at 6:05 PM  
Oh god not the rhyming-

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:05 PM  
LOVE ME, SHUICHI!

Shuici  
Today at 6:06 PM  
i- i truly don't know how to respond to that-

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:06 PM  
Nishishi!

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:06 PM  
romance is so beautiful!

Magijk  
Today at 6:06 PM  
The tea is scalding

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:07 PM  
So are Shuichi's scorching hot looks

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:07 PM  
Oh, hi Nagito.

Shuici  
Today at 6:07 PM  
Im-

Ibuki Mioda  
Today at 6:07 PM  
Watch out everyone! Crazy Komaeda's here.

monokuma  
Today at 6:08 PM  
That's quite a clever nickname Ibuki!

Ibuki Mioda  
Today at 6:08 PM  
Really? Ya think?

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:08 PM  
to give someone like me such a kind nickname... i'll remember this as long as i live!

monokuma  
Today at 6:08 PM  
Sure do! Hey, maybe i should hire you to help me give Monumi names!

Shuici  
Today at 6:08 PM  
Is- is he ok??

Hajime Hinata  
Today at 6:09 PM  
nagito's never okay.

Magijk  
Today at 6:09 PM  
mood

Ibuki Mioda  
Today at 6:09 PM  
Ooh!

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:09 PM  
ouch, spot on hajime!

Magijk  
Today at 6:10 PM  
This guy seems like the one to hide a body by shoving it under his bed but leaving a bunch of evidence!

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:12 PM  
hmmm, i strangely think that's accurate

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:12 PM  
...

Shuici  
Today at 6:13 PM  
Ah! Im sorry! Are they hurting your feelings?

Hajime Hinata  
Today at 6:13 PM  
nagito. please tell me you do not have a human body

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:14 PM  
hahaha!

Magijk  
Today at 6:14 PM  
Did cloud kid hide a body under his bed?  
So my prediction was right!

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:15 PM  
it's not my fault! they got near hajime!

Shuici  
Today at 6:15 PM  
Oh my-

Hajime Hinata  
Today at 6:16 PM  
i really, really wish i was anywhere else right now

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:17 PM  
I have human bodies too!

Magijk  
Today at 6:17 PM  
hmmmm... i would try and teleport you but it might kill you in the process!

Shuici  
Today at 6:18 PM  
Kokichi! T- that isn't good!

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:18 PM  
I'll get rid of them if you kiss me.

Hajime Hinata  
Today at 6:18 PM  
i think even death would be preferable to talking to nagito at this point.

Magijk  
Today at 6:18 PM  
HAHA, SHUICHI FAINTED HAHAH

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:19 PM  
That's dark.

Nagito Komaeda  
Today at 6:19 PM  
hahaha! of course! you can't bear to be around someone like me, huh? wow, that really shows your hope, hajime! you're incredible!

ultimate simp  
Today at 6:19 PM  
geez, somebody get him into some serious therapy.

monokuma  
Today at 6:20 PM  
Oh wow! You know, i think im finally getting why you guys think he's so creepy!

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:21 PM  
Hey Kazuichi, do you fix gameboys?

ultimate simp  
Today at 6:22 PM  
i can fix anything! just leave it to me!

AnimatronicFamily  
Today at 6:23 PM  
Ok, i'll be leaving this with you then, i pressed on the controls to hard.

ultimate simp  
Today at 6:23 PM  
:grin: :ok_hand:

Shuici  
Today at 6:24 PM  
Ok! Im ok now!

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:24 PM  
I'm waiting.

Shuici  
Today at 6:25 PM  
Jared 19

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:25 PM  
You can read.

Shuici  
Today at 6:26 PM  
n- no, no i cant!

Kokichi Ouma  
Today at 6:27 PM  
LIAR

Magijk  
Today at 6:28 PM  
uno reverse  
no but an actual uno reverse, like legit no u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's whats up! I actually used copy paste so many times my fingers are so cold-
> 
> Remember kids, do as i say, not as i do! But yeah, leave comments, ask to join, request nicknames (that i sadly probably wont do because my hands are f r a g i l e) but yeah! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. I hate this fucking family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LONG WTF?!?
> 
> Also, im leaving the bot things because this is long as h e l l and i cannot be bothered-
> 
> We have decided ships and such and, Hajime does have 2 personalities, now we made sure to put no sterotypes and such but if we have upset you in any way please yell at us and correct us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so like, the people who play as these characters are so funny and i wanna give them a kiss! Take a chu!  
> Magjik - Himiko  
> Women?? - Tenko  
> AnimatronicFamily - Chiaki  
> ruler of darness - Guhndam  
> Wantaow - Rantaro  
> Squishy ant heehee - Hiyoka  
> Gambler lady - Celeste

Magijk  
12/14/2020  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kNb1vHzm-BY

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
why would you even know that-

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Yes!

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
i did it! i kidnapped hajime!

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Good job!

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
he keeps glaring at me from across the room, i think this date's going well!

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Lucky!!

ultimate simp  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
you did what?!

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
isn't it great?!

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
I think so.

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
thank you!  
oh wait, if i eat him then we can be together forever!  
Nagito Komaeda is offline

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
:eyes:

ultimate simp  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
is- is he okay??

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
👀👀👄👀👀

he ATE my TOE  
he kidnapped me and ate my toe!

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
im- was it good tho??

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
was it "good"? What does that mean

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
did it taste good? The toe

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
it tasted like hajime! amazing!

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
i thought i knocked you out!

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
haha

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
I don't think we should revert to canibalism....

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
aw, why not?

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
It doesn't seem very humane!

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
being trapped on an island with no way out but to kill doesn't seem very humane either, but that happened. i think i should get just a little cannabalism, as a treat

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
still, if you ate hajime, he wouldnt be here anymore.

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Yeah, he'd be gone and you'd be left without him!

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
man... you're right.

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
yes,no more eating me, ever again

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
See! Dont eat him now! Maybe later if you catch my drift

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
oh my-

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
hahaha! good point!

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
i'm calling the police.

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
is that a weed

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
no??

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
can you not vine??

ultimate simp  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
hajime should i call an ambulance??

yes  
Junko  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
omg are you bleeding?! That's so cute UwU!

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
i really, really wish you didn't exist right now

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Oh god-

Junko  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
That's not nice ~xO

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
it... wasn't meant to be.

monokuma  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
dang, you guys really are mean

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
I mean, you did force us all to kill eachother so-

ruler of darkness  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
exactly.

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Hello gundham, ive been told you call you "whuppin gundhan style" but it seems a bit long to type.

ruler of darkness  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
i- i am confused by this.

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Oh! I know that song!

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Everyone, what is "wap"?

Magijk  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
exsqueeze me my good buddy chum pal bro??

Shuici  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Ive heard it stands for Waffles and Pancakes!  
7  
monokuma  
BOT  
12/15/2020  
Oh god, you guys are a hoot!

Ibuki Mioda  
BOT  
Yesterday at 3:58 AM  
WAP means Worship and Prayer guys. Totally.

Shuici  
BOT  
Yesterday at 6:16 AM  
It doesn't-  
ok, sure yeah

Ibuki Mioda  
BOT  
Yesterday at 6:41 AM  
Don't tell them!

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:36 PM  
if you're a degenerate ... please stay 10 feet away from me you sk*nk

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:37 PM  
that's my line, stupid degenerate

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:37 PM  
...oops

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:38 PM  
oh hello! Welcome! i can assure you you will regret this!

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:39 PM  
i can feel it but what im known for is bad decisions... :weary:

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
nyeh, its true but you shouldn't say it-

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
yeah! don't say it stupid degenerate

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:41 PM  
yeah ill zip my mouth up

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:42 PM  
Tenko, maybe we should be nicer??

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
augh but degenerate-

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
nyeh i think he's right, as mlp quoted, "friendship is majic"

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
ahaha.... i dont really mind shuichi. its quite funny!

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
fine ill be nicer to... ugh... degenerate men!! and and hi himi!! hi!

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
nyeh hello tenko

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
hi himi!!!!

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:45 PM  
Hello, i am Chiaki

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:45 PM  
ew thats like... lovey dovey!!! makes me wanna squish squish all these ants

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:46 PM  
au! hello, are u... a non degenerate???

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:46 PM  
I am infacta woman if that's what you're reffering to

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:46 PM  
a- ants??

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:46 PM  
hi, i'm rantaro amami

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:47 PM  
hi ! hi! ur name is nice, chiaki!

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:47 PM  
Hello, i can assure you this chat will bring many regrets  
thank you

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:47 PM  
... u dont squish ants?6

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:48 PM  
ah... my back already hurts thinking of it

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:48 PM  
ew weird grandpa..

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:48 PM  
if i step on them while walking i have no choice but not usually on purpose-

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:49 PM  
but squishing ants is fun... are u saying its not

Shuichi  
Today at 6:49 PM  
nn- no! im just saying i dont do it often!

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:49 PM  
THEN SQUISH ANTS WITH ME!!  
waaaaaaaaaa are u not gonna squish ants with me

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:50 PM  
n- no! i- ill squish ants with you!

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:50 PM  
yay!!

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:51 PM  
why is squishing ants fun?

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:51 PM  
because its so cool and squishy! and they make this cool noise when u squish them

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:52 PM  
you can hear when one of the smallest bugs on the planet makes a noise?

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:52 PM  
yeah!! are u that old u cant hear?

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:53 PM  
maybe

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:53 PM  
degenerate. are u being rude to a lady?

wantawo🤌  
BOT  
Today at 6:54 PM  
sarcasm tenko sarcasm...

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:54 PM  
OH WOW, YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET DRAGGED WANTAN LOSER

women???  
BOT  
Today at 6:54 PM  
well! are u sassing her and me?  
unacceptable! i will remind u of ur place, degenerate!

squishy ant heehee  
BOT  
Today at 6:54 PM  
oh gee shes going full sparta !!

Shuichi  
Today at 6:55 PM  
Guys! He was just kidding!

gambler lady  
BOT  
Today at 6:55 PM  
oh, junko? hello.  
dear shuichi; we can see that. i presume they are joking around, unless tenko isn't?

ultimate simp  
BOT  
Today at 5:11 PM  
im gonna tear off my ears. i just heard hajime and nagito moaning

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:11 PM  
:eyes:

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:13 PM  
W- what?!

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:13 PM  
let’s make it us

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 5:13 PM  
its gettin hot in here, so ima cry inside

ultimate simp  
BOT  
Today at 5:13 PM  
ew

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:13 PM  
im-  
this-

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 5:14 PM  
nyeh you broke him!

ultimate simp  
BOT  
Today at 5:17 PM  
WHY ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT PISS- that's it i'm leaving

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:17 PM  
ew

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:17 PM  
W- what?

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:18 PM  
shuichi what are you into babe

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:18 PM  
Beomg in a nice, healthy, sane relationship! :smiley:

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:19 PM  
I can give you a third of that!

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:21 PM  
a third?

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 5:22 PM  
nyeh i dont think kokichi has the mental capacity to do the rest

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 5:54 PM  
am i glad i missed this conversation when it happened

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 5:56 PM  
wait what all happened

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 5:56 PM  
You fucked nagito tf u mean?

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 5:57 PM  
oh god wait you guys heard about that?

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 5:57 PM  
the walls aren't soundproof,,,

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:57 PM  
about it? We heard from the source

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 5:57 PM  
goddammit

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:57 PM  
Yeah no that was some- interesting stuff-

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 5:58 PM  
alright, i'm gonna go die in a hole

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 5:58 PM  
NAGITO’S HOLE?

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 5:58 PM  
wha- no

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 5:59 PM  
K- kokichi no-

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 5:59 PM  
please don't die, just,,,,i don't know, not be so loud next time?

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 5:59 PM  
you even heard the piss thing??

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 5:59 PM  
yeah just do it in the janitors closet damn-

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:00 PM  
you were like UNH~ NAGITO~

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:00 PM  
djdhhd

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:00 PM  
Kokichi, i am begging you to stop talking-

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:00 PM  
okay. NHHH~  
That’s bony talking  
Not*

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:00 PM  
kill me

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:01 PM  
I meant not but bony works too. Nickname your dick

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:01 PM  
nyeh i guess as the saying goes, "you guys rocked your shit"

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:02 PM  
i- i dont think anyone wants to name their.... yeah

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 6:02 PM  
wow this is awkward! let's forget this ever happened

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:03 PM  
no i think im scarred for life thanks gor the offer though

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:03 PM  
im fairly certain this will be brought up in the next 5 minutes when someone else comes back

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:04 PM  
heehoo sex

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:05 PM  
Why are you the way that you are?

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:05 PM  
just like that,,,,,thank you, kokichi.

ultimate simp  
BOT  
Today at 6:06 PM  
i think that scarred me more than being trapped on a murder island

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:06 PM  
ah yes that was a fun experience

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:07 PM  
i think it scarred me more than being absolutely betrayed yknow

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 6:07 PM  
we should do that again sometime

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:07 PM  
even if murder was legal its still not morally right, nagito

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 6:07 PM  
maybe for you

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:07 PM  
plus you didnt even kill anyone so like you're foot fungus

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:07 PM  
Its not illegal if you dont get caught!

Angie Yonaga  
BOT  
Today at 6:08 PM  
angie says that you're all foot fungus!! ^^

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 6:09 PM  
actually, that brings up an interesting question. how am i alive right now? the last thing i remember is... yknow, then i just woke up and i was here

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:09 PM  
it's probably best not to qiestion it

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:10 PM  
HAHA YOU IDIOTS REALLY DONT KNOW?!?

ultimate simp  
BOT  
Today at 6:11 PM  
know what??

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:11 PM  
it's a little hard to explain, but,,,,

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:12 PM  
THE GAME WASNT REAL YOU DUMBASSES!! It was a mere virtual reality brain wipe. UwU you guys totally fell for it!

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:12 PM  
makes sense

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:13 PM  
O- oh

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:13 PM  
what junko is trying to say, is that the program was a virtual reality. it wiped your memories to before you became ultimate despairs, so that it could restore hope, or something.

ultimate simp  
BOT  
Today at 6:13 PM  
WHAT?!

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:13 PM  
huh.

monokuma  
BOT  
Today at 6:14 PM  
PHUHUHU YOU GUYS TOTALLY THOUGHT ALL YOUR FRIENDS DIED!!

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:14 PM  
going into the program itself was also technically your idea...to bring back junko...in your bodies..

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 6:14 PM  
:eyes:

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:15 PM  
HAHA, YOU DUMBASSES DID THIS TO YOURSELVES!!

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:15 PM  
that's unfortunately,,,the truth,,,

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:15 PM  
my head hurts..

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:16 PM  
are you okay?

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:16 PM  
i don't know

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:17 PM  
A- at least that means no body really died!

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:17 PM  
well, not nobody,,,,

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:18 PM  
Yeah! So I’m alive!

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:18 PM  
no fuckin way, the fuck?

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:18 PM  
hehee i forgot! One did dieeee~

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:18 PM  
one,,,way before the killing game,,,,and the tragedy,,,,

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:19 PM  
not me tho

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:21 PM  
so.... am i a robot?

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:22 PM  
OF COURSE NOT DUMBASS, YOURE HUMAN!! We simply tampered with your memories.

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:23 PM  
Oh.

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:30 PM  
Congrats Chiaki!

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:31 PM  
Thanks i guess.

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:31 PM  
congrats??

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:31 PM  
Thanks for trying Kichi-

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:31 PM  
nyeh so, are our Ultimate Talents real??

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:31 PM  
I don’t understand??

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:32 PM  
She finally realized shes human!

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:32 PM  
oh. I’m a god tho

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:32 PM  
what is this?

Junko  
BOT  
Today at 6:32 PM  
Indeed, your ultimate talents are infact, true to your nature.

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:32 PM  
W- what?

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:33 PM  
ULTIMATE SUPREME LEADER

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:33 PM  
if kokichi was god i'd have already fuckin' offed myself, bye

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:33 PM  
did anyone ask you whore?

Nagito Komaeda  
BOT  
Today at 6:33 PM  
hajime's acting strange

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:33 PM  
if Kichi was a god i dont think most of us would have the privelege to speak-

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:33 PM  
Hey hey, Hajime you doing okay?

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:34 PM  
shut the fuck up kokichi you poisonous roach

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:34 PM  
hajime?

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:34 PM  
nyeh whats wrong?

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:35 PM  
IM A VENOMOUS ROACH YOU DUMB FUCK

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:35 PM  
I WILL SELL YOUR ORGANS ON THE BLACK MARKET KOKICHI FUCKING FIGHT ME AT A DENNYS

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:35 PM  
Oh god-  
Let's not??

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:36 PM  
SEE YOU THERE YOU IGNORANT PIG

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:36 PM  
ALRIGHT, LETS GO

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:39 PM  
C- can't we just focus on Hajime??

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
alright fine, ayo hajime you there?

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
who is hajime?

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
IRUMA, OUMA, THIS BEHAVIOUR IS NOT VERY ULTIMATE LIKE, I, KIIBO, WOULD LIKE THIS FIGHTING TO CEASE!

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
nyeh you are?

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
sorry he took my phone.

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:40 PM  
Yooo if you ain’t Hajime who are you

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:41 PM  
K- kokichi be nice!

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:41 PM  
if it's not hajime, who is there exactly?

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:42 PM  
i am izuru kamukura.

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:42 PM  
Hey hey, whats happening?

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:42 PM  
oh, i nearly forgot about kamukura, how have you been?

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
ohhh I see! What’s up Izuru

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
i don't understand what's going on.

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
I AM BEING NICE SHUICHI SHUT YOUR MOUTH

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
SHUT UP KOKICHI NOBODY LOVES YOU

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:43 PM  
you look like someone else we know that’s all m8  
THATS NOT TRUE YOU DISGUSTING COW

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
there's alot going on, its hard to explain

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
IM RIGHT YOU PISSPOT

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
I- i love you very much Kokichi but Miu yo n- need to calm down...

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
alright then.

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:44 PM  
SEEEEEE

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:45 PM  
TELL KOKICHI IF HE DOESN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL BE THE REASON Y'ALL WATCH HIS CORPSE GET SCOOPED OUT OF A RIVER ON THE NEWS :heart_eyes:

Kokichi Ouma  
BOT  
Today at 6:45 PM  
shuichi loves me. But who loves you miu? I just hear crickets

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:45 PM  
Oh jesus you guys-

AnimatronicFamily  
BOT  
Today at 6:46 PM  
Kiibo has informed me he loves Miu very much and you two should not be fighting please.

Miu Iruma  
BOT  
Today at 6:47 PM  
for realsies???? woahhhh

Kokichi  
BOT  
Today at 6:47 PM  
Ugh, fine whore!

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:48 PM  
this is boring. surely you have more productive things to do than argue?

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:48 PM  
this is how it is all the time, it doesn't get better

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:50 PM  
that is unfortunate.

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:50 PM  
unfortunately so..

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 6:50 PM  
Wait im confused, where's Hajime?

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 6:51 PM  
ah, that's the more hard-to-explain part,,,

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 6:59 PM  
i would also like to know.  
who is hajime?

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 7:00 PM  
Your other part im assuming?  
Thats a bad way to put it, i mean...  
Sorry im not sure how to word it

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 7:01 PM  
it'd be his alter.

Shuici  
BOT  
Today at 7:01 PM  
Ohhh, that makes more sense..  
When will Hajime be back??

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 7:03 PM  
alter... as in DID?  
Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 7:03 PM  
uhm, yeah,,  
when hajime will be back? im,,,not entirely sure,,it can just happen,,,  
Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 7:04 PM  
interesting.  
Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 7:07 PM  
nyeh do you wanna see some magic??

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 7:11 PM  
that sounds boring.

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 7:12 PM  
nyeh....

Mukuro  
BOT  
Today at 7:12 PM  
kamukura, please just let the little child do her magic,,

Hajime Hinata  
BOT  
Today at 7:13 PM  
fine, do whatever you want.

Magijk  
BOT  
Today at 7:14 PM  
yay!


End file.
